Take Me Away
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: In a lonely church, where horrible things have happened, Philip "Pip" Pirrup waits patiently for his dark lover to come and take him away.


"Lies, lies, all lies! All of it is lies!" Philip "Pip" Pirrup seethes as he tears out pages from The Bible and crumples them up, then throwing them aside. The crumpled up pieces of crisp yellow paper surrounded him in little balls. Some pages landed in the puddles of blood around the alter behind him, where Father Maxi, priest of this church, now lays lifelessly. His blood was still leaking out of his body and pooling around him.

If Pip hadn't slit his throat first then he would have drowned in his own blood.

The priest had been the first man Pip had ever killed, though the blond held no remorse for him. The man deserved it, Pip knew. He deserved all that had happened to him and more. Thinking back to all the horrible things this man has done to him in the past three years, Pip thought that he should have made him suffer more. There was no dougt in his mind that what he did was right.

"Their all liars!" He tore out another page. His voice echoed all throughout the church. "Liars!"

Father Maxi had convinced his sister that he needed to be "purified" after what he did. It was not only him that thought that. The whole redneck town thought that he should be stoned to death after what happened. But he talked them out of it, saying that his soul could still be saved. He had lied, lied to the whole town and to Pip. He gave him false hope and a fate worse then death.

For three years now this man has kept Pip here, torturing him everyday. He called this torment "purification" and said that it would help save him. Again, he lied. He lied to Pip everyday for three years, his torture never letting up and only got worse by the day. But for three years, for three long years Pip took the abuse without argument. He prayed that it was true, that all this suffering would save him.

But deep down he knew it wouldn't. He knew that nothing could save him from the darkness, and soon he began to accept it, and then he began to embrace it. He waited eagerly for the darkness to take him away from this awful place. He couldn't wait to be in the arms of his dark lover again.

At first the torment was simple. Father Maxi made Pip study most of the time. They had forced him to quit school so he would be forced to stay in the church, where everyone thought he was lest dangerous to them. The church was no longer a place for holy worship, it was a prison for Philip "Pip" Pirrup. To the town's people, he was worse then any criminal.

He had brought upon the darkness on them.

Soon studying Jesus's teatchings wasn't enough. The priest had decided to take more drastic measures to "purify" the blond boy. He tried beating the thoughts and lessons of The Bible into Pip by using belts and whips. After every beating Pip was left bloody and broken on the floor, just barely clinging to life. Father Maxi even tried to drown him in a tub of holy water once.

The blond scarcely made it out of that bath alive.

It was when all hope was lost in dear Pip when the dreams came. In the few hours he was aloud to sleep, Pip had the most wonderful dreams. He almost cried when he was forced to wake from them, because in his dreams he was happy. There was no pain or discomfort in his dream world, only him and his dark lover who he hasn't seen in three years standing alone in the darkness.

Pip missed his touch, and all the sweet things he used to whisper to him. In his dreams, all the good times he had with his dark lover returned to him and he was happy again. He talked to Pip about how he would come for him and how they would be together forever in the darkness. Those promises were what kept Pip alive during his days with Father Maxi.

That little bit of hope is what kept him going, and what led him to do this.

In his last dream, Pip was ecstatic to hear that his lover was coming for him soon. But he was put off a bit when he was told what he had to do in order for him to come. He had to kill Father Maxi.

It was unthinkable at first, but then Pip remembered all the things he had been put through and decided that it had to be done. He would make that man pay for all his abuse over the years, that much was certain. Pip knew that the world would be a better place without that man anyway. He was a liar and a hypocrite. How dare he accuse Pip of being a dirty fornicator when he himself sneaks around with lusty women from the town.

Yes, the world would be much better without him indeed.

And so here he is, ripping out pages from the wretched book that has been used to torment him for years now, waiting for his love to come take him away from this awful place. Suddenly, the front doors to the church burst open and a dark mist of shadows slowly filled the church. Pip didn't move for a long moment and watched as the darkness crept closer and closer to him.

No fear shown in the blond's hazle eyes, only entisipation for what he knew was to come.

From the shadows emerged a dark figure with glowing golden eyes that pierced through Pip. The blond stood up from the steps leading up to the alter and smiled at his dark lover. "...Hello Damien."


End file.
